


Winner Is

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2014, Competition, Gen, Racing, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is a race," Yukio said as he looked out at his Exwire class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner Is

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kristensk. Happy Fandom Stocking!

"This is a race," Yukio said as he looked out at his Exwire class. "You have two hours to get from point A to point B while battling through traps and low level demons in your path."

Rin grinned wide as he shot Bon a glance. "I'm going to beat you!" he shouted.

Bon scowled and shouted back at Rin. "You wish!"

Yukio cleared his throat to get their attention again. "This will be an individual assignment. While many of your exorcist assignments will be done with other exorcists, you will need to be able to handle issues on your own. I believe in everyone." He stepped aside and raised a flare gun in the air. "You'll have two hours. Good luck!" Then he shot the flare in the air.

Rin jumped ahead of everyone and ran for it. While it was daytime and Yukio had taken them to a plain, Rin couldn't see any demons or traps that Yukio talked about. He did see up ahead in the far distance the giant red flag that denoted point B. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and ran a little faster.

Suddenly, the ground beneath him rumbled and roots shot up to entangle Rin. He let out a surprised shout as he struggled to get free from the roots. Out of the corner of Rin's eyes, he saw Shiemi and Izumo running with their familiars at their sides. Roots shot up from the ground for them, but their familiars helped them get through it.

Rin let out a grunt before releasing his blue flames to burn away the roots. He fell to the ground, landing on his feet, before dusting himself off. So there was one trap that Yukio talked about. Now that he knew it, he was going to be more aware of his surroundings. He unsheathed Kurikara and ran forward.

He frowned when he saw Bon ahead of him. It must have happened while he was stuck in a trap. Well, he couldn't let Bon beat him to the finish line. Bon wouldn't let him hear the end of it for days if he beat Rin.

Yukio frowned on him using his demonic powers frequently, but this was important. He needed to beat Bon.

Rin leaped forward, leaping further than any normal human could do, and ran to catch up with Bon. The closer they got to point B, the more things came out after them. Konekomaru was surrounded by tiny demons with fangs, but Rin couldn't help him. They all had to do this on their own and Rin believed in Konekomaru. Rin jumped into the air and spun Kurikara to fend off the demons before landing on his feet.

There was no time to see where anyone else was as the demons grew more and more clustered around him. The ground was hard to navigate and Rin had to be careful not to fall into holes or get entangled by roots. Rin gritted his teeth and fought his way through. He was going to win, he just had to no matter what.

With a final burst of speed, Rin thrust himself through the demon cluster and made it to the giant red flag. Everything cleared and Rin panted as he hugged the ground.

"Congratulations on finishing, Rin."

Rin looked up to grin at Yukio. "Did I win?"

Yukio shook his head. "You came in second place. Takara beat you."

Rin's jaw dropped open. "How did he do that?" He glanced to the side where Takara sat with his puppet. Takara paid no attention to him. Rin sat up, cross-legged, and let out a loud sigh. At least he beat Bon.


End file.
